The present invention relates to new and improved shock absorbers for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorber useful on either the front or back of motor vehicles and which acts in tension as well as in compression.
Generally, suspension units for motor vehicles include a telescopic hydraulic shock absorber for heavy loads. In circumstances where a vehicle suspension already incorporating telescopic shock absorbers proves unsatisfactory in use because it is too soft for the loaded conditions which it experiences, then combined suspension units are useful in enabling the vehicle suspension to be stiffened or otherwise modified without major structural changes, simply by directly adding a coil spring, sometimes called an overload spring, externally around the shock absorber to act in compression. This is frequently employed on pick-up trucks used for heavy loads or for campers installed on pick-up trucks. Frequently, this so-called overload spring is used on automobiles or station wagons for supporting trailers or heavy loads on the back. In nearly all cases, the compression overload springs are installed on the rear shock absorbers to support the heavy rear load.
The purpose of all automobile or other vehicle suspension systems situated between the wheels of such vehicle and the frame of the automobile or vehicle is to support the vehicle's body and frame upon the wheels and provide the means of absorbing road shock caused by passage of the wheels over irregularities. In general, there are four major types of springs used for such suspension. These are leaf springs, coil springs, torsion bar springs and air or liquid hydraulic springs. The weight of the automobile or other vehicle applies on initial compression to the springs and when the wheels encounter irregularities in the highway or earth surface, the springs further compress to absorb additional shock. The springs may, also compress considerably due to heavy loading of the vehicle, or due to banking or leaning of the vehicle during the negotiation of turns or curves at high speed. Shock absorbers are used as noted above, in conjunction with or as a replacement for springs to restrain excessive spring movement and prevent prolonged oscillations, which would afford a generally rougher ride. The most serious problem, however, with all of the various types of suspension systems for vehicles, either as a spring of the type mentioned above or a combination of spring and shock absorber for heavy loads, is that the front, in particular, of the automobile or other vehicle always rides high and has a definite tendency to bounce when passing over highway or other surface irregularities, thereby creating an uncomfortable ride and resulting in poor control of the vehicle.
It has been proposed to provide a coiled spring external to the shock absorber and concentrically aligned therewith. This spring is attached to each end of the shock absorber. The use of such attached coil spring provides for the shock absorber to operate not only in compression but also in tension. However, one of the difficulties encountered in such shock absorbers is the attachment of the coiled spring to the shock absorber. While the ends of the spring may be welded to the ends of the shock absorber or may become in many instances, fixed by other means to ends of the shock absorber at the time of manufacture, there is lacking means for fixing the spring to the shock absorber in a manner which will permit adjustment of the tension or compression of the spring to the needs of the vehicle to which the shock absorber is attached. Further, presently known means for fixing such spring to the shock absorbers do not permit ready addition of the spring to a shock absorber after manufacture of such shock absorber, particularly, when such addition is to be made away from the place of manufacture of the shock absorber and often, by personnel not skilled in such manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suspension system for vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved suspension system for vehicles which operates in tension as well as in compression.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shock absorber which may be used on either the front or the rear of a vehicle and which operates in tension as well as in compression.
A remaining object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shock absorber having an external coiled spring concentrically aligned therewith.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved means for affixing an external coiled spring to a shock absorber body with which it is concentrically aligned.
Additional objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention herein disclosed.